I want you to look at me and only me!
by KotoUmilovelive
Summary: KotoUmi one-shot! It's valentine's day and a certain blue-haired is really popular that made a certain gray ash haired girl jealous. The gray ash haired girl decided to confess her feelings. I'm not good with summaries. I'm sorry! Enjoy


KotoUmi one-shot. Might come a bit ooc! This is my first time posting my story here but pls. be kind to me! Enjoy~

* * *

"Good morning Umi-chan" a gray haired girl greeted her blue haired childhood friend

"oh? Good morning Kotori! You're early today." the other girl replied

"hmm... I kinda woke up early because I set my alarm clock wrong and i can't go back to sleep and... yeah! that's why I decided to go to school early" she said and smile sheepishly

'I can't say that I woke up early because today is valentines and I prepared a chocolate for her' Kotori thought

Kotori stared at the pile of letters &amp; chocolates that Umi is holding.

"Wow! Umi-chan, that's a lot. you're really popular Umi-chan!" the gray haired girl said with a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"It seems like today is valentines so the quantity of the letters doubled" Umi lets out a heavy sigh

Kotori became silent

"Kotori is there something wrong? she asked Kotori worriedly

"huh? No! there's nothing wrong! I'm fine!" Kotori said forcing a smile

Umi felt that something is odd about Kotori but she doesn't know what but she didn't want to pry if Kotori didn't want to talk so she drop the thought.

After class, Kotori decided to give Umi the chocolate she made. She went to the archery range but to her disappointment she didn't found Umi there. She search the entire school just to find Umi but unfortunately she didn't find her until she heard a familiar voice.

"Umi-chanfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ー/span/font"

She saw Umi with another girl. She didn't saw the face of the girl but she is sure that the girl is giving the blue-haired archer something.  
Because of what she saw, she suddenly felt a slight pain in her chest. She want to run to Umi but she can't move. She tried to call Umi but there's no words coming out from her mouth. It's her first time seeing Umi, that happy, receiving something from others.

With tears in her eyes she run and run and run and cried until she reached her house.

"Umi-chan... Umi-chan... Don't leave me alone! I want you to stay by my side always." she cried again of the thought of Umi leaving her alone.

She likes Umi, No, she loves her since they were little. She didn't want Umi to leave her and to be with others she didn't even know. She wants Umi for herself but she thought that nothing will change if she didn't act and so she decided to go to Umi's place to tell her what she really felt.

When she calmed down a little, she ate the chocolate that her mother left for her to make her feel better.

On her way to Umi's house, Kotori felt a little dizzy.

(doorbell rings...)

Umi opened the door and was surprised to saw Kotori standing in front of her.

"Kotori? What's wrong? Do you need something?" the older girl inquired

Umi noticed that Kotori is not in her usual self. She saw Kotori's face is red.

"Umi-chan... I..." she hugged Umi

The blue haired archer checked if she has a fever but it's negative. She accidentally smelled her.

'She smells nice. Kotori smells sweet like chocolate. Wait whatfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ー/span/font ? she also smelled a bit of alcohol' realizing what she just thought she mentally slapped

"H-huh?! K-kotori... W-what are doing? W-wait K-Kotori are you perhaps drunk?" she said while stuttering. Umi blushed furiously.

"No Umi-chawn! Kotori ish not drunk!" she whispered in Umi's ear that made the said girl shivered. She defended herself but suddenly lost her conciousness

"Kotori! A-are you ok?!" she tried waking Kotori up but it's no use

The blue haired archer brought Kotori inside her apartment. She take Kotori in her room and let her sleep but before she can get out of the room Kotori woke up and hold Umi's arms to prevent her from leaving the room.

"K-kotori! W-what's wrong? You suddenly passed out but you didn't have a fever." Umi asked

"Umi-chan... I... want to say something to you... You know what Umi-chan... this is all your fault why am I like this! I really like you since we're kids! not that childhood friend/ bestfriend 'like'! that different kind of 'like' and that means I want to be with you forever. Earlier I saw you with another girl and I also saw how happy you are accepting something from her. My chest hurts! It hurts seeing you with another girl! To be honest I'm jealous! I can't take this! Tell me Umi-chan who is she? Is she your girlfriend? Do I know her? hey umi-chan, answer me!" she grip Umi's arm and shake her. She can't take her emotions and let her tears fall

Umi felt a bit of pain but its not coming from Kotori's grip but the pain from seeing Kotori crying in front of her.

"Kotori..." she wiped Kotori's tears "there is nothing going on between us! She is just my junior. She's just thanking me! that's all to that!" she reassurred the gray haired girl

"really?" Kotori asked tilting her head like a kid

"yes! really!" she replied. Thinking that Kotori is somewhat cute she mentally slapped herself.

"Umi-chan i likefont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ー /span/fontNo! I love you!" Kotori hugged the older girl

"W-wait K-kotori... this is kind of..." feeling a bit embarrassed she tried to break the hugged between them

"Do you hate me Umi-chan?" she asked while pouting

"N-no that's not what i mean! I like you too! I mean I love you! wait what!?" Umi didn't know what just happened. She just blurted it out like that. That moment, she just wished that the ground would swallow her whole because of her embarrassment.

"You're so cute Umi-chan! I love you! I love you! I really love you!" she poked Umi's cheeks and hugged her again

"Before I forgot, I want to give you something..." she unwrapped a piece of chocolate, she put it her mouth and she slowly moved towards Umi seductively

Unable to fully processed the whole scene she step back that made the door of her room to closed.

She tried getting away from Kotori but Kotori holds the ribbon of her uniform, which is untied, and pulled Umi closer to her.

"Kotori you are too close" the gap between their faces is just inches away.

"K-Kotori..." the blue haired girl averted her face to the other side. She felt her face heating up.

"Umi-chan! Look at me! I want you to look at me and only me!" the gray ash haired girl cupped the older girl's face with her two hands and forced Umi to look at her.

The archer closed her eyes then she felt something soft is pressing against her lips. When she opened her eyes she saw Kotori kissing her.

"Happy Valentine's day Umi-chan" she kissed Umi's lips and transferred the chocolate to her mouth.

"!" Umi's eyes widen by the other girl's sudden kiss. She deepen their kiss.

And because of that Umi can't take the heat and suddenly lose her conciousness

THE END!

* * *

aww poor Umi-chan! I hope you like it! I'm not really good at this kind of things but I wanted to try it. I'm sorry for any typo/grammar errors. That's all! Thank you for reading and Happy Valentine's day! ^_^


End file.
